Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the shade of the covering may be positioned across the opening. In the retracted position, the shade of the covering may be positioned adjacent one or more sides of the opening.
Some coverings, when in the fully extended position, transmit light through the material from which the covering is constructed. In some instances, even when the covering has operable vanes that open and close to control the amount of light passing through the covering, a greater amount of darkening is desired. Additionally, or alternatively, in some instances a user may desire a different pattern or appearance of the covering when in the fully extended position. Typically, these goals are accomplished by having a separate roller positioned behind the primary roller for separate actuation by the user. These separate rollers for the supplemental function or appearance increase the size of the head rail, and may require the use of a second set of control cords and operating mechanisms, thus increasing size and weight of the covering structure.